A Yugioh Family Thanksgiving
by ruthieelz
Summary: A short Thanksgiving oneshot. Rated T for Teen.


**Here's a Thanksgiving Drabble(This is not a part of the Holiday Drabbles collection). Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I love you all! This is a crossover between the three Yugioh Series(Mostly the original and GX). Enjoy! **

**Title: A Yugioh Family Thanksgiving**

**Rating: T for Teen**

**Genre: Humor/General**

**Warnings: None. There is a bit of humor, though. And some language. No major pairings though. And Yami is separate from Yugi and has his own body.**

**Spoilers: Slight mention of Paradox. And some abridged series references.**

**Dedication: **To all of the abridged series fans. ****

* * *

><p>~Night before Thanksgiving~<p>

"YAMI, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE AND HELP ME STUFF THE TURKEY FOR TOMORROW!" Yugi Motou yelled. He was trying to get everything ready for tomorrow, and so far, things have not gone well for Yugi. When he told Yami that he had to help stuff the turkey, the former pharaoh ran up the stairs and locked himself in the room that the two had shared. Yugi's Grandpa had died a couple of months back, when that evil guy with the mask killed him with the falling buildings and the dragons.

"Yami, I swear, if you don't get down here, I'll make sure Yusei stays FAR away from you." When Yami didn't respond, Yugi went back into the kitchen. "Fine then. Stay there. See if I care." Yugi went back into the kitchen and started to stuff the turkey. "Ra, I can't wait until tomorrow is over. I'm not looking forward to meeting Yusei's friends. Or Jaden's. Especially Jaden's. I don't like him." Yugi said to himself.

The next day, Yami was up early. And by early, it was almost noon. He woke up and found that Yugi was already in the kitchen cooking. "Yugi, I'm..." Yami started to say, but was interrupted. "Save it Yami, I don't want to hear your excuses today," Yugi snapped. "Go get dressed, eat breakfast and start cleaning the house. The guests will start arriving soon. Thank Ra we were able to expand the game shop." Yami grumbled as he walked up the stairs.

4 Hours Later

The guests had arrived and the party was just was as anyone expected. There was friendly arguments, hor d'oeuvres stuffed in peoples mouth, and people drinking shots of whiskey. Yami was chatting with Jack Atlas, and he was getting annoyed by him.

"I'm the king of all riding duels! All hail King Atlas!" Jack started to sing. "Dude. Shut the hell up! No one wants to hear you blab about card games on motorcycles. It's silly and really stupid." Yami said. "Well, you're really stupid!" Jack argued.

"Just shut up. Both of you. No one wants to hear you fighting. Especially you, Jack. You said you would take it easy on the alcohol." Yusei said, walking up to both of them. "Who are you and what's with your hair?" Yusei asked Yami. "Shut up Yusei. At least my hair doesn't look like a penguin!" Yami walked into the kitchen, where Yugi was cooking with Ryou.

"Yugi! Where's the damn turkey? I want to eat!" "Calm your damn horses, Yami Atemu. You will eat when it's done." Yugi yelled.

"Go talk to Jaden or something." "But why? He's boring and not cool to talk to. Even Chazz is more intelligent. And his hair doesn't look like a Kuriboh!" "Go Yami. Don't piss Yugi off any more than he already is." Ryou said. "Fine."

Yami walked out of the kitchen and towards Jaden, who was talking to Syrus. "Who are you?" Syrus asked. "Dude, that's the king of games. Oops, I mean, that's the guy who helped Yugi cheat and win all of his duels for him." Jaden explained. "I DO NOT HELP YUGI WIN HIS DUELS!" Yami yelled. "Yes you do."

"WHY YOU LITTLE?.." "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ryou yelled. "It's dinner time. Now everyone sit at the table and grab everyone's hand. We're going to say grace." Everyone sat at the table and after the food was brought out, they said grace. But before the turkey could be carved however, Yami stood up.

"Now before we eat, I have to say one thing. Well not say, but I have to do something" Yami said. Yami walked over to the turkey, grabbed it , pulled all of the stuffing out and before Yugi could yell "YAMI!", Yami pulled Jaden out of his chair and shoved the piping hot turkey over his head. "Yami! What the hell?" Yugi screamed. Yami didn't say anything, instead, he grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes and gravy and poured them over Jaden's turkey head. Yami smirked. "That's what you get for fucking with the king of games, Jaden." Yami said.

"Dude, what did you do that for? I was gonna eat those potatoes!" Joey said. "Oh shut up, you lousy mutt!" Seto Kaiba said. "Big brother, can I have some stuffing now?" Mokuba asked. "SHUT UP MOKUBA!" everyone screamed at Mokuba. Joey grabbed the green bean casserole and dumped it all over Kaiba's head. Kaiba started to get mad, and grabbed the rolls. He aimed one at Joey, but Joey ducked at the last second and instead the rolls hit Jaden, who was trying to get up. Jaden fell down again. Suddenly, everyone started grabbing food to throw at each other.

Meanwhile, Yugi was in the kitchen crying and yelling at Yami. "Yami, why would you do that to poor Jaden?" "Cause he deserved it. He's an idiot anyways." Yugi slapped Yami, who then started to cry. "Don't start crying. You deserved to be slapped." "No I didn't." They continued arguing.

Back in the living room, Mr. King of Riding Duels, Jack Atlas was currently throwing cranberry sauce at the members of Team Satisfication(with the exception of Akiza, who was throwing corn on the cob with Alexis, Mai and Tea.). Somehow, another bowl of potatoes and gravy landed on Bruno, who was throwing the stuffing Yami threw out of the bird at Syrus. Hassleberry was throwing Pumpkin Pie at Marik, Melvin was asleep on the couch and Pegasus was singing Spice Girls.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Chazz, who was covered in chocolate pudding and apple pie, got up and answered the door. It was Duke Devlin, carrying ANOTHER turkey. Chazz thought for a second, and before Duke could say anything, the turkey was pulled out of his hands. "Sorry, dice boy, the turkey goes with me" Chazz said. The wings and drumsticks were pulled off, and the rest of the turkey was shoved on Duke Devlin's head. The wings and drumsticks were thrown at Tristan, who promptly fainted on contact.

An hour later, the damage was done. Food was everywhere and on everyone. Yugi came out of the kitchen, and boy, did he look PISSED. "I'm gonna kill Yami for this. I really am." Yugi said to himself. "Hmm, when did we get a second turkey, and why is Pegasus singing?" No one answered. Instead, they all ran. Well, except for Melvin, who was sleeping.

"Next year, I'm not going to bother celebrating."

**End**

* * *

><p>Well, this is more like a small oneshot. But still. I hope you enjoyed. And why Bakura wasn't there: He was filming Zorc and Pals. Hope you guys and gals had a great Thanksgiving, and remember, don't piss off the king of games.<p> 


End file.
